Fantasmas
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Leo Valdez causa un remolino de sentimientos en Hazel. Sentimientos que no entiende y contra los que no quiere luchar. Pero eso no evita que se pregunte si Leo no es para ella más que un fantasma de Sammy, aquel al que no ha querido olvidar. (WI?) Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan, aunque bien que me gustaría secuestrar a Leo Valdez y tenerlo solo para mí.

_Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo_".

* * *

**Advertencias: **_Este fic se **basa en una situación WI?**_ _(En español "¿Qué pasaría sí...?) _por lo que todos los hechos narrados aquí suceden paralelamente a lo relatado por Riordan. Esto es, simplemente, mi versión de la historia para el WI? que se me dio al azar, por lo que no esperen encontrar mucho canon por aquí. / Va sin beta, así que si ven errores, ya saben por qué.

* * *

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Hazel se hubiera enamorado de Leo?

* * *

**Fantasmas**

**I.**

La primera vez que Hazel Levesque mira a Leo Valdez, siente que ha regresado al pasado, a ese pequeño pueblo de Nueva Orleans en el que vivió los años más felices de su primera vida, allá en la década de 1940.

Leo le sonríe, tímido, inseguro, esperanzado y Hazel no puede evitar recordar la primera vez que Sammy la ha mirado de esa manera. Las rodillas le tiemblan y siente a Frank sujetarle la mano y preguntarle algo, pero ella no puede escucharlo con total atención. Su mente solo se enfoca en no caer en los recuerdos de su antigua vida, obligándose a encontrar las diferencias que _tienen _que tener Leo y Sammy.

Pero cuando Leo sonríe, bromea y coquetea con ella, sabe que no hay diferencia alguna y no puede evitar preguntarse si no es el destino el que los ha puesto juntos en el Argo II.

**II.**

Leo sujeta con fuerza el escudo de bronce celestial que tanto les ha costado conseguir, pero su mirada ligeramente perdida le indica a Hazel que él no está bien del todo, que su encuentro con Némesis y Eco le han afectado más de lo que él siquiera llega a comprender.

Los demás no parecen notarlo. Ni siquiera Piper o Jason, sus mejores amigos, son capaces de ver el dolor y la confusión que se arremolinan en los ojos castaños del muchacho y luchan contra el escudo que ha alzado para protegerse del mundo. Pero Hazel puede verlo, puede verlo mejor que nadie, porque, de una cierta y extraña forma, lo conoce más que a cualquier otra persona con la que ha llegado a convivir. Lo conoce más que a Percy, que a Nico y que hasta a Frank, aunque le duela admitirlo. Porque, aunque aún no esté segura de la relación que unen a Sammy y Leo, de alguna forma sabe que el primero vive en el segundo más de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Leo se mete en el cuarto de máquinas dispuesto a arreglar el barco lo más pronto posible. Los romanos, esas personas con la que ella ha convivido casi toda su segunda vida, están en su búsqueda por un error del que Leo cree tener la culpa, aun cuando ni siquiera estaba consciente en el momento de haberlo cometido. Y Hazel lo sigue, posiblemente impulsada por ese mismo sentimiento que la obligaba a seguir a Sammy aun cuando no quería.

Leo no está llorando ni se sobresalta cuando la descubre espiándolo detrás de él. Solo la mira con curiosidad unos instantes, antes de volver a su trabajo, esperando que ella note lo solo que quiere estar en ese momento.

Pero Hazel no se va, no puede irse. Simplemente, sin pedir permiso ni perdón, se sienta a su lado y lo mira hasta que la noche cae, preguntándose en silencio cuál es el papel que Leo Valdez ha venido a cumplir en su nueva vida.

**III.**

Hazel sabe que quiere a Frank. Lo quiere muchísimo. ´

Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón se acelera cada vez que Leo Valdez aparece ante ella? ¿Por qué no puede evitar devolverle cada sonrisa, cada mirada? ¿Por qué no puede cerrar los ojos sin que él la visite en sus sueños? ¿Por qué no le preocupa tanto la mirada herida de Frank, que el dolor tatuado en los ojos de Leo?

Hazel no puede explicar lo que siente ni porque lo siente. Ha hablado con Piper y ha hablado con Annabeth, aun cuando el miedo de sus sospechas ha quedado afirmado con lo dicho por ambas muchachas. Porque ellas también lo han notado, porque ellas también ya han pasado por lo que ella ha pasado. Por la incertidumbre, por las dudas, por el amor.

Es Frank el que termina todo, cuando ella no tiene ni el valor de empezarlo. Es Frank el que la deja en libertad, el que cumple el papel que ella tendría que haber cumplido desde la primera vez que Leo Valdez apareció en su vida. Es Frank el que le sonríe tristemente mientras dice que la entiende.

Es Frank el que la deja sola, lidiando con los nuevos sentimientos que no cree poder manejar.

**IV.**

Leo sonríe y la besa, con todo ese amor que tiene por ella. Hazel quiere corresponderle la sonrisa, como tantas otras veces lo ha hecho antes sin ningún problema, pero una idea da vueltas en su mente, distrayéndola de todo lo que hay en su alrededor.

Desde que ambos han descubierto que Sammy es, en realidad, el bisabuelo de Leo, Hazel no ha dejado de pensar en algo francamente aterrador para ella. No ha dejado de pensar que su amor por Leo no es más que un fantasma de su amor por Sammy, aquel del que nunca había dudado antes. No ha dejado de pensar que el propio Leo es, para ella, un fantasma más de esa vida que tanto se ha esforzado en dejar atrás. Un fantasma de las cosas buenas, sin duda alguna, pero un fantasma que podría arrastrar consigo también las cosas malas que no quiere recordar.

Leo le dice algo sobre Roma, a lo que Hazel asiente sin prestar mucha atención. Lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es preguntarse, una vez más, si alguna vez el fantasma de Sammy la abandonará, permitiéndole ver a Leo por lo que es, no por lo que le recuerda. Preguntándose si, al aferrarse a esa parte de su antigua vida, dejando a Frank atrás, tomó por una vez la decisión correcta o no hizo más que elegir otra de las tantas que al final la herirán.

* * *

_Debo admitir que, hasta escribir esta historia y leer HoH, hubiera preferido que Hazel y Leo terminaran juntos. A partir de hoy, ni siquiera puedo verlos como algo más que amigos, tal vez mejores amigos, a lo sumo. Esto es porque creo firmemente en lo que escribí en esta última viñeta, a la que hace honor el título de la historia: Leo no puede ser más que un fantasma de Sammy para Hazel. Además ¿quién no ama al Caleo? Personalmente, se convirtieron en mi pareja favorita, totalmente inesperada y por la que agradezco a tío Rick por compartirla con nosotros._

_En fin, volviendo a la historia, espero que les haya gustado y se animen a dejarme algún review._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
